The Lights Will Guide You Home
by Genuine-Discord
Summary: When Neville begins self-harming, who will come to his rescue but his dreaded Potions Professor? On the way, the way, Neville finds that maybe he isn't so different, and there is hope for him. Snape/Neville mentor/apprentice relationship. TRIGGERING.
1. The Discovery

**A/N: Neville/Snape mentor relationship. Self-harm awareness prompt. R&R! OOC Snape. So. This is a multi-chaptered one shot that I wrote in math class over the course of a few days. Enjoy, and please, R&R. **

-ooOoo- Chapter 1: THE DISCOVERY

Neville sat nervously in the uncomfortable chair in front of Snape's desk, fidgeting slightly. He hadn't even blown up his cauldron that morning, and still Snape kept him after class.

The sallow-skinned man swept into his office and dragged a chair out towards Neville. The Gryffindor stared at his Professor as Snape turned the chair on one of its legs, straddled it and folded his arms along the back before facing his student.

"Mr. Longbottom, today in class I noticed your left arm shaking as you added your Ashwinder Eggs." Snape said silkily. "And your sleeve slipped. Kindly roll up your sleeves, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville froze, staring at Snape in horror. "Sir?"

"Your sleeves, Mr. Longbottom." Snape said, his normally sneering expression softening with understanding. "Please."

Neville swallowed and with trembling fingers, rolled up his right sleeve. He presented his arm, but Snape merely raised an inky black eyebrow elegantly. "The left sleeve, kindly."

Neville took a deep shaky breath, and rolled up his left sleeve. Snape drew in a soft breath as Neville revealed the angry red marks on his arm. Snape gently wrapped his slender fingers around Neville's wrist and drew the Gryffindor's arm towards him, inspecting the self-inflicted cuts with a critical eye.

The Gryffindor swallowed and closed his eyes as Snape sighed quietly and murmured, "I thought so."

Snape released his wrist and looked up, meeting Neville's gaze firmly. "Many Slytherins suffer from depression Mr. Longbottom." The raven-haired man shifted slightly in his chair and said, "My office door is always open if you would like to talk. When I was younger, I did the same as you are now. I know what you're going through."

Neville swallowed and blinked back the burning tears of gratitude that were welling up behind his eyes. "Thank you, Professor." He croaked, his throat closing up with the knot of emotion that was rising.

Snape nodded brusquely, and he stood, moving his chair back to its original position behind his desk. "Would you like me to heal them and leave the scars?"

Neville nodded and wordlessly extended his arm again. Snape slipped his wand out of his sleeve and murmured a healing spell. The cuts sealed back together, mending his skin but leaving soft pink lines embedded in his arm.

Neville smiled and pulled his sleeve back down. "Thanks, Professor Snape."

Snape nodded again and said, "I would like you to come with me to a staff meeting this evening and tell the other members of the faculty-namely, your Head of House and the Headmaster."

Neville closed his eyes and said obediently, "Yes, Professor."

Snape motioned towards the door. "You may return to my office at 7 o' clock promptly. Do not be late. Dismissed."

Neville smiled and hurried to the door, gathering his things before leaving with a bright grin plastered on his face.


	2. Getting Help

-ooOoo- Chapter 2: GETTING HELP

When they entered the staff room later that evening, Snape said silkily, "You may do your homework while you wait." He jerked his chin over at a small couch against the far wall.

Neville nodded and practically skipped over to the couch, plopping down and taking his Charms essay out. The other members of the faculty watched suspiciously as Snape sat calmly. The meeting flew by quickly, and when it was over, Snape asked McGonagall and Dumbledore to stay.

"Mr. Longbottom, if you would kindly show the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall your left arm." Snape drawled.

Neville rolled his sleeve up and shyly revealed the recently healed cuts. A gasp came from the Transfiguration professor, whose eyes widened. "Mr. Longbottom!" She cried, voice thick with horror.

"Minerva!" Snape growled, voice low and velvety. "Do not ever use that tone with a student going through this."

Neville felt heat rise to his cheeks at Snape's protection. "Today in class I noticed Mr. Longbottom having trouble with adding ingredients. And his sleeve slipped, and I saw the cuts. I healed them and at his request, left the scars."

Albus nodded. "Professor Snape holds mini-conferences with some of his Slytherins and some of the other house members that have problems with depression. You may attend, Mr. Longbottom." The old man said.

Neville smiled. "Thank you, Professors."


	3. The Meeting

-ooOoo- Chapter 3: THE MEETING

That Thursday night, Neville hesitantly rapped his knuckles on the door to Snape's office. Much to his shock, Draco Malfoy answered the door. Soundlessly, the blonde stepped back to allow Neville into the room.

"Good evening, Mr. Longbottom." Snape greeted from where he was straddling the chair in the same manner he had when he spoke to Neville after class.

Neville stared in shock at the people in the room. Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood and several other Slytherins were there.

"Mr. Finnigan should be joining us shortly." Snape said calmly.

Seconds later, the two Gryffindors entered the room. They sat in the half-circle of bean-bags that surrounded Snape's chair. "So, who would like to start us off tonight?" Snape asked as Neville awkwardly claimed a bean-bag next to Malfoy.

"May I?" Draco asked hesitantly, silver eyes guarded.

"Of course." Severus said calmly, motioning for Draco to begin.

Draco rolled up his left sleeve and presented a fresh set of scratches on his arm. "I cut again last night."

Severus nodded and swept his raven bangs behind the shell of his ear. "Did you have any particular reason, or did you just feel the urge?" He asked mellifluously.

"Um…I just wanted to see the blood. It makes me feel real." Draco responded hesitantly.

Severus exhaled softly and cracked his knuckles one by one. "I see. Would you like me to heal them and leave the scars?"

Draco nodded quietly and presented his arm. "Thank you, Professor."

Snape gently traced the slits with the very tip of his wand, the healing magic gently soothing the irritated skin. Draco swallowed uneasily and rolled his sleeve back down when Snape was finished.

"Who would like to go next?" Snape asked.

Ginny cleared her throat and said, "The antis Madam Pomfrey is giving me are working a little better than last week."

A murmur of congratulations went up throughout the group, everyone putting in their two cents. "Or could it just be that your mood has improved greatly?" Snape prompted.

"Well, I think it might be that I finally got a good grade in Charms class." Ginny offered, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Very good." Snape praised lightly.

Ginny beamed.

"Mr. Longbottom? Would you like to say something?" Snape asked, directing everyone's attention to him.

Neville reddened and shifted awkwardly. "Um…Yeah, I guess. I uh…I cut. Like Malfoy does. So, yeah." He stammered out, ears crimson.

"Have you done any more today?" Snape asked, looking like he didn't mind much either way.

Neville shook his head. "No sir."

"That's very good, Mr. Longbottom." Snape said softly, onyx eyes warm.

Neville blushed harder and stammered, "Th-Thank you, sir."

Snape dipped his head in response, not unkindly. "Mr. Finnigan?"

"I feel better, sir. I haven't thrown up today." The Gryffindor said proudly.

Snape's lips quirked proudly. "Good job, Mr. Finnigan."

Seamus smiled happily and leaned back in his bean bag.

"Mr. Potter?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry snapped, jade eyes closed against who-knew-what as he slouched, arms folded across his chest.

"Oh?" Snape raised one eyebrow elegantly.

"I just don't think it's important."

"You don't think the subject of the matter is important or you don't think you're important?" Snape asked smoothly.

"People are saying I'm lying about not being like Voldemort-" A flinch went up around the room, "-and I hate it because I don't want to be anything like him." Harry grumbled.

"Well, it's unfair that people think that. They're hypocrites." Snape said matter-of-factly.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, Professor."

They rest of their meeting went by quickly, the other's' problems paling in comparison to the aforementioned ones. By the time it was over, Neville decided Professor Snape was his favorite teacher.

He was finally getting help. And Gods, was he happy about it. For the first time in months, Neville felt good. Like he had hope. And it was all Snape's fault. He grinned.


	4. BLOOPERS

**A/N: Like I said, written during math class. Unfortunately, I sit next to an idiot who likes stealing people's laptops and writing stories on them. Jake, the fool, wrote these 'bloopers' below. *sarcastic* enjoy…**

-ooOoo- Chapter 4: BLOOPERS

Neville started punching Snape really hard until he died of death. "Haha," he said, "I am like Bruce Lee, but I cut myself, and I'm sexy." Than harry hugged him and they went out the window hand and hand, not knowing they were on the 30th floor. THE END.

"You can call me if you want, actual, I prefer fax, you can fax my noon through- let's say 4.30. If you want to call, don't call until 4.40, because I'll be expecting you to fax me and won't answer the phone. If you want to call, call me at 4.40 to leave 10 extra minutes just in case you are late to fax me." Neville said, "I don't have a phone or fax machine…" "GAWD DAMMIT" Snape Yelled.

"my email address is , email me if you want to talk about how sexy I am."

"I love you", Neville stared back at Snape and said "what?-". Snape interrupted him and said "lets go see a 3d movie together and share a milk shake.

'I got this chair at ikea, it sucks so badly but I need tax refunds to get a new one. This chair smells like dumbledoor's hogwartz."


End file.
